The present invention generally relates to systems and methods that make use of pressurized gases and liquids. More particularly, the present invention relates to pressurized fluid delivery systems and methods that use pressurized fluid to physically interrogate objects, a particularly notable example of which are buried improvised explosive devices (IEDs).
Improvised explosive devices (IED) are explosive devices that are typically constructed of scavenged components and used for anti-personnel and anti-vehicle activities. Because of their makeshift construction, IEDs can vary widely in their size, shape and detonation system. As such, IEDs can be configured to be detonated by an electrical signal or as a result of being subjected to vibration or force. Various techniques have been proposed to disrupt IEDs, including electronic jamming systems, high voltage discharges, lasers, projectiles, kinetic energy vibrations, water jets, and mechanical arms and rollers. Mine-protected vehicles (MPVs) have been developed to protect personnel, as well as serve as vehicles specifically adapted to disrupt IEDs. A particular example is the BUFFALO®, which is a type of mine-resistant ambush protected (MRAP) vehicle built by Force Protection, Inc. In addition to being capable of withstanding bomb blasts, the BUFFALO® is equipped with a robotic arm or crane that can be used to examine and remove IEDs.
While the various techniques that have been used to disrupt IEDs have proven to be generally effective, further improvements are still desired. One such example relates to the use of water to interrogate IEDs. When used for this purpose, the effectiveness of a water jet depends on its velocity and volumetric flow rate. However, the flow outputs of typical centrifugal-type water pumps decrease significantly as the output pressure increases. Though constant displacement pumps can be configured to have both high output flow rates and pressures, they are limited to a single output flow rate at a single output pressure, which significantly limits the versatility of the water jet when attempting to excavate and interrogate an IED.